Fifth time's a charm
by Meresta
Summary: PruxIta:: Sometimes you need more than three times to get the nation you want. fem!ita fem!romano, male version up as chapter 2. Request, oneshot.
1. Fifth time's a charm

**A/N: **This was something else, I'll have to admit that xD I personally don't like genderswapping, but I enjoyed writing this nontheless. The names in this one were decided by the requester, since I had no idea how to handle that. I loved the challenge in this! For anyone who would prefer to read the male version, I will put it up as the second chapter. Thanks for the request, please enjoy! :Meresta  
**Summary: **Sometimes you need more than three tries to get the Nation you want.  
**Rating: **T  
**Warnings: **Fem!Italy, Fem!Romano, use of country names, suggestive themes, frying pan violence.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia

* * *

**Fifth**** time's a charm.**

The first time Prussia tried to ask Italy out, she was with her sister. As soon as Romano saw him approaching, she grabbed Italy by her arm and dragged her back home. Prussia managed to make eye contact before she disappeared from sight, and the apologetic smile she showed spoke more than words ever could.

---

The second time Prussia tried to ask Italy out, he tried doing it by phone. Unfortunately, Hungary was the one to answer.  
"Hello, Elizaveta speaking."  
"Eh, hey, this is Gilbert."  
"…Yes?"  
He swallowed, not liking the sound of her voice.  
"Is Feliciana home?"  
"Why are you asking?"  
"I just wondered if she could come to the phone."  
"Why do you want to speak her?"  
"Well, I wanted to-"  
"WHAT ARE YOUR INTENTIONS?!"  
Prussia held the phone on a small distance from his ear, cringing as he listened to Hungary shout that she would not accept him doing perverted things to her Italy _or_ Austria for that matter, and that he should back off if he wanted to survive. Since Prussia rather valued his life, he decided to hang up.

He could almost _see_ Hungary marching to Austria, proudly telling him that she had scared another idiot.

---

The third time Prussia tried to ask Italy out, he made sure to bring roses in case Hungary was the first to get to the door. If that didn't work, he would offer her some baby pictures of his brother.  
Denying his nervousness, he knocked on the door of Austria's residence, three times.  
The piano music stopped abruptly, and a few moments later, the door opened.  
"Yes?" Austria wasn't looking that happy, but Prussia flashed a big smile anyway.  
"Good afternoon! Is Feliciana in, by any chance?"  
"She's busy." He replied, frowning at the flowers.  
"Ah." He wasn't going to give up yet. "Then, do you know when she's free?"  
"No."  
"Not even an indica-"  
"She's _very_ busy." Austria narrowed his eyes.  
"..I see." He dropped his gaze to the ground. "I'll be heading back then."  
"Good night." Austria replied, closing the door quickly.

From the top window, Italy could see him walking back down, his pace a lot slower than on his way up. Flowers hung low in his hand, and she almost wanted to open the window and call out to him, but her sister was in the room and wouldn't think twice before throwing down a crate of tomato's.  
"What are you looking all dreamy for?" She said, and Italy quickly shut the curtains.  
"Nothing~"

---

The fourth time Prussia tried to ask Italy out, he had consulted his brother beforehand. However, instead of receiving the well-needed advice he was hoping to get, he got a flushed frown. Japan told Prussia to think about it a little longer before taking such a big step.

Prussia left the two to get back to their training, not understanding the fuss. It was just a date, not a marriage proposal.

That evening he went back to Austria's house, unarmed and unaware that he was being watched. Italy leaned though her window, hoping to see Prussia's face, but ended up knocking a flower pot off the window-sill. She gasped as it missed Prussia by an inch, and he looked up, shocked.

Italy tried to duck and hide, but he had already seen her. Smiling, he walked over so he stood directly under her window, and waved.  
"Ita-chan!" He said, being careful not to speak too loud.  
The curtains moved, and a few seconds later, Italy became visible.  
"Prussia~" She said, blushing fiercely.  
"I've been trying to speak to you for weeks now." He said, voicing relief in seeing her now.  
"Nee-san doesn't like you much..~"  
He chuckled. "It's pretty safe to say no one likes me."  
"No!" She interrupted, shocked at her own words. He arched an eyebrow, grinning.  
"No?"  
"…no~"  
They just looked at each other for a while, before Prussia remembered what he came here to do.

"Say, Ita-chan, I was wondering if you would-"  
"Feliciana! Come down here sweetie, we're going to do the dishes!" Even Prussia could hear Hungary's clear voice ringing through the building.  
"Coming~!" She looked back down again, smiling nervously. "I have to go now~"  
"Wait, I-"

But the curtains closed before he could finish his sentence.

He wasn't sure if he should be happy or sad, now that he'd seen her and even talked to her, but still had to leave without a date. At least there was progress. He just had to think of a way to get her alone long enough to ask her out, without having to fear his life.

Easy.

---

The fifth time Prussia tried to ask Italy out, he wasn't alone. He went to Spain and France (who strangely enough, were both spying on Romano as she attempted to do the laundry) and asked for their help.

"Aah, so you need someone to distract her family, non?"  
Prussia nodded, a little frightened by the grin that triggered. Spain saw it too, and spoke up quickly.  
"_I'll_ take care of Lovina." He almost said it as if he were sacrificing something extremely valuable, but the smile on his face spoke different.  
France shot him an evil glare, but recovered fast.  
"Then, the happy couple shall be my responsibility." His eyes showed he started plotting already, and for a moment Prussia regretted asking two perverts for help.

Then he pictured Italy's happy smile at seeing him, and his regret was gone. They agreed on a day and time for their newfound mission, and set out an hour after one another. Spain was first.

---

Spain didn't have to ask permission to enter Austria's house, he had been there many times already. When he looked back at those years, he regretted letting her go, since she had grown up into the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was still terrible at cleaning though, and she still spoke her mind, whether someone had asked her to or not.

It only made her prettier.

He went up to the room of her and her sister, and knocked carefully.  
"Who is it?" Romano's voice leaked through the door, and Spain smiled.  
"It's me, Antonio."  
"..What are _you_ doing here? Don't you have work or something?"  
He smiled.  
"Could you open the door?"  
"What do you want?"  
Spain tilted his head, feeling stupid for not having thought of something _before_ he knocked. He went through his mental list of 'things Romano likes' (which is mostly the same as the 'things Spain likes' list) and made up an excuse.  
"Well.. I was wondering if you could help me sort out the tomato harvest.. it's so much I'm afraid I won't make it before dark.."

Slowly, the door opened a little, revealing two sparkling green eyes. Score.  
"Tomato..harvest?"  
Spain nodded enthusiastically.  
Romano's eyes lit up even more, but there was still doubt. Spain noticed her looking at her sister for a moment.  
"Don't worry, you'll be back before dinner." Tomorrow's dinner, that is.  
Romano's gaze went from Spain, to Italy, to Spain again, and she nodded.  
"Feliciana, I'm going to help Spain with the harvest, don't leave the house or do anything stupid while I'm gone, okay?"  
"Okay~ Have fun~!"

France watched as Spain left the house, Romano trying to hide a blush at his side. He was up next.

---

Unlike Spain, France wasn't that welcome in Austria's house. They let him in, made him tea, they would even have a polite conversation with him if needed, but they'd rather see him leave. That's why Hungary didn't look all that happy when she opened the door to him.

She invited him to sit down while she was going to make some tea, but instead of heading to the kitchen, she ran upstairs to warn her husband.  
"Roderich, he's here again!"  
He looked up from his sheet music and eyed her in question.  
"Who is?"  
"Francis."  
"..oh."  
"Just.. put an extra layer of clothes on and come downstairs."  
Roderich sighed, but did as he was told (wasn't that what a marriage was all about?). Hungary moved on to Italy's room, and let herself in without knocking.

"Ita-chan, you have to leave the house for a while."  
Italy, who had just woken up from a nap, blinked.  
"Why~?"  
"Francis is here."  
"France nii-san! I want to see him~!"  
"No sweetie, you don't." Hungary could see it all happening before her eyes, and was determined to protect Italy's innocence. Roderich's was damned anyway. "Just go out and tend the gardens, okay?"  
"..Okay~"

Hungary helped to get Italy out of the house unnoticed, while France was giving his full love and attention to Roderich, who endured for the sake of his family. Hungary went to grab her camera, and headed back to the living room.

Prussia had been waiting near the entrance of Austria's house, but hadn't expected Italy to come out so soon. Seems like France had a bigger reputation than he got credit for (although he already got a _lot_ of credit).

He approached her with a charming smile, but she didn't see him and headed straight for the gardens. Recovering from a slightly bruised ego, he went after her, and when she kneeled to pick weeds, he placed his hands over her eyes.

She gasped in shock, she knew she should have brought a white flag with her.  
"Please don't hurt me~ I'll do anything so don't hurt me!" She said quickly, because usually when she said that, it worked. Behind her, Prussia smirked, unable to wish for a better invitation.

"How about a date?" He retreated his hands and she turned, pleasantly surprised.  
"Prussia~!"  
He smiled and made a little bow, holding out his hand for her to take.  
"So, what do you say?"  
Italy blushed a little and avoided his eyes, but took his hand anyway. Together, they walked on.

"Can we have pasta~?"

He looked at her, at her smiling brown eyes, and couldn't help but feel extremely happy for his plan to finally work out the way he wanted it to. He sighed deeply, and wrapped an arm around her waist as they continued walking.

"Of course we can, Ita-chan."

Behind him, he could hear a desperate shout sounding a lot like Austria, and the clinging of a frying pan not long after. Prussia grinned.

"Of course we can."

---

The fifth time Prussia tried to ask Italy out, he succeeded.

**Fin.**

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Reviews are much appreciated!_

_I'm still taking requests! Check my profile for more info!_


	2. Male version

**A/N:** This is the male version of Fifth time's a charm, put up for the ones who prefer Italy the manly way (..yeah). Thanks for the request, please enjoy! :Meresta  
**Summary:** Sometimes you need more than three tries to get the Nation you want.  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Suggesting a malexmale pairing, use of country names, suggestive themes, frying pan violence.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia

**

* * *

**

**Fifth time's a charm.**

The first time Prussia tried to ask Italy out, he was with his brother. As soon as Romano saw him approaching, he grabbed Italy by his arm and dragged him back home. Prussia managed to make eye contact before he disappeared from sight, and the apologetic smile he showed spoke more than words ever could.

---

The second time Prussia tried to ask Italy out, he tried doing it by phone. Unfortunately, Hungary was the one to answer.  
"Hello, Elizaveta speaking."  
"Eh, hey, this is Gilbert."  
"…Yes?"  
He swallowed, not liking the sound of her voice.  
"Is Feliciano home?"  
"Why are you asking?"  
"I just wondered if he could come to the phone."  
"Why do you want to speak him?"  
"Well, I wanted to-"  
"WHAT ARE YOUR INTENTIONS?!"  
Prussia held the phone on a small distance from his ear, cringing as he listened to Hungary shout that she would not accept him doing perverted things to her Italy _or_ Austria for that matter, and that he should back off if he wanted to survive. Since Prussia rather valued his life, he decided to hang up.

He could almost _see_ Hungary marching to Austria, proudly telling him that she had scared another idiot.

---

The third time Prussia tried to ask Italy out, he made sure to bring roses in case Hungary was the first to get to the door. If that didn't work, he would offer her some baby pictures of his brother.  
Denying his nervousness, he knocked on the door of Austria's residence, three times.  
The piano music stopped abruptly, and a few moments later, the door opened.  
"Yes?" Austria wasn't looking that happy, but Prussia flashed a big smile anyway.  
"Good afternoon! Is Feliciano in, by any chance?"  
"He's busy." He replied, frowning at the flowers.  
"Ah." He wasn't going to give up yet. "Then, do you know when he's free?"  
"No."  
"Not even an indica-"  
"He's _very_ busy." Austria narrowed his eyes.  
"..I see." He dropped his gaze to the ground. "I'll be heading back then."  
"Good night." Austria replied, closing the door quickly.

From the top window, Italy could see him walking back down, his pace a lot slower than on his way up. Flowers hung low in his hand, and he almost wanted to open the window and call out to him, but his brother was in the room and wouldn't think twice before throwing down a crate of tomato's.  
"What are you looking all dreamy for?" He said, and Italy quickly shut the curtains.  
"Nothing~"

---

The fourth time Prussia tried to ask Italy out, he had consulted his brother beforehand. However, instead of receiving the well-needed advice he was hoping to get, he got a flushed frown. Japan told Prussia to think about it a little longer before taking such a big step.

Prussia left the two to get back to their training, not understanding the fuss. It was just a date, not a marriage proposal.

That evening he went back to Austria's house, unarmed and unaware that he was being watched. Italy leaned though his window, hoping to see Prussia's face, but ended up knocking a flower pot off the window-sill. He gasped as it missed Prussia by an inch, and he looked up, shocked.

Italy tried to duck and hide, but he had already seen him. Smiling, he walked over so he stood directly under his window, and waved.  
"Ita-chan!" He said, being careful not to speak too loud.  
The curtains moved, and a few seconds later, Italy became visible.  
"Prussia~" He said, blushing fiercely.  
"I've been trying to speak to you for weeks now." He said, voicing relief in seeing him now.  
"Nii-san doesn't like you much..~"  
He chuckled. "It's pretty safe to say no one likes me."  
"No!" He interrupted, shocked at his own words. He arched an eyebrow, grinning.  
"No?"  
"…no~"  
They just looked at each other for a while, before Prussia remembered what he came here to do.

"Say, Ita-chan, I was wondering if you would-"  
"Italy! Come down here sweetie, we're going to do the dishes!" Even Prussia could hear Hungary's clear voice ringing through the building.  
"Coming~!" He looked back down again, smiling nervously. "I have to go now~"  
"Wait, I-"

But the curtains closed before he could finish his sentence.

He wasn't sure if he should be happy or sad now that he'd seen him and even talked to him, but still had to leave without a date. At least there was progress. He just had to think of a way to get him alone long enough to ask him out, without having to fear his life.

Easy.

---

The fifth time Prussia tried to ask Italy out, he wasn't alone. He went to Spain and France (who strangely enough, were both spying on Romano as he attempted to do the laundry) and asked for their help.

"Aah, so you need someone to distract his family, non?"  
Prussia nodded, a little frightened by the grin that triggered. Spain saw it too, and spoke up quickly.  
"_I'll_ take care of Romano." He said it as if he were sacrificing something extremely valuable, but the smile on his face spoke different.  
France shot him an evil glare, but recovered fast.  
"Then, the happy couple shall be my responsibility." His eyes showed he had started plotting already, and for a moment Prussia regretted asking two perverts for help.

Then he pictured Italy's happy smile at seeing him, and his regret was gone. They agreed on a day and time for their newfound mission, and set out an hour after one another. Spain was first.

---

Spain didn't have to ask permission to enter Austria's house, he had been there many times already. When he looked back at those years, he regretted letting Romano go, since he had grown up to be very attractive. He was still terrible at cleaning though, and he still spoke her mind, whether someone had asked him to or not.

It only made him cuter.

He went up to the room of him and his brother, and knocked carefully.  
"Who is it?" Romano's voice leaked through the door, and Spain smiled.  
"It's me, Antonio."  
"..What are _you_ doing here? Don't you have work or something?"  
He smiled.  
"Could you open the door?"  
"What do you want?"  
Spain tilted his head, feeling stupid for not having thought of something _before_ he knocked. He went through his mental list of 'things Romano likes' (which is mostly the same as the 'things Spain likes' list) and made up an excuse.  
"Well.. I was wondering if you could help me sort out the tomato harvest.. it's so much I'm afraid I won't make it before dark.."

Slowly, the door opened a little, revealing two sparkling green eyes. Score.  
"Tomato..harvest?"  
Spain nodded enthusiastically.  
Romano's eyes lit up even more, but there was still doubt. Spain noticed him looking at his brother for a moment.  
"Don't worry, you'll be back before dinner." Tomorrow's dinner, that is.  
Romano's gaze went from Spain, to Italy, to Spain again, and he nodded.  
"Feliciano, I'm going to help Antonio with the harvest, don't leave the house or do anything stupid while I'm gone, okay?"  
"Okay~ Have fun~!"

France watched as Spain left the house, Romano trying to hide a blush at his side. He was up next.

---

Unlike Spain, France wasn't that welcome in Austria's house. They let him in, made him tea, they would even have a polite conversation with him if needed, but they'd rather see him leave. That's why Hungary didn't look all that happy when she opened the door to him.

She invited him to sit down while she was going to make some tea, but instead of heading to the kitchen, she ran upstairs to warn her husband.  
"Roderich, he's here again!"  
He looked up from his sheet music and eyed her in question.  
"Who is?"  
"Francis."  
"..oh."  
"Just.. put on an extra layer of clothes and come downstairs."  
Roderich sighed, but did as he was told (wasn't that what a marriage was all about?). Hungary moved on to Italy's room, and let herself in without knocking.

"Ita-chan, you have to leave the house for a while."  
Italy, who had just woken up from a nap, blinked.  
"Why~?"  
"Francis is here."  
"France nii-san! I want to see him~!"  
"No sweetie, you don't." Hungary could see it all happening before her eyes, and was determined to protect Italy's innocence. Roderich's was damned anyway. "Just go out and tend the gardens, okay?"  
"..Okay~"

Hungary helped to get Italy out of the house unnoticed, while France was giving his full love and attention to Roderich, who endured for the sake of his family. Hungary went to grab her camera, and headed back to the living room.

Prussia had been waiting near the entrance of Austria's house, but hadn't expected Italy to come out so soon. Seems like France had a bigger reputation than he got credit for (although he already got a _lot_ of credit).

He approached him with a charming smile, but he didn't see him and headed straight for the gardens. Recovering from a slightly bruised ego, he went after him, and when he kneeled to pick weeds, he placed his hands over his eyes.

He gasped in shock, he knew he should have brought a white flag with him.  
"Please don't hurt me~ I'll do anything so don't hurt me!" He said quickly, because usually when he said that, it worked. Behind him, Prussia smirked, unable to wish for a better invitation.

"How about a date?" He retreated his hands and he turned, pleasantly surprised.  
"Prussia~!"  
He smiled and made a little bow, holding out his hand for him to take.  
"So, what do you say?"  
Italy blushed a little and avoided his eyes, but took his hand anyway. Together, they walked on.

"Can we have pasta~?"

He looked at him, at his smiling brown eyes, and couldn't help but feel extremely happy for his plan to finally work out the way he wanted it to. He sighed deeply, and wrapped an arm around his waist as they continued walking.

"Of course we can, Ita-chan."

Behind him, he could hear a desperate shout sounding a lot like Austria, and the clinging of a frying pan not long after. Prussia grinned.

"Of course we can."

---

The fifth time Prussia tried to ask Italy out, he succeeded.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

_Thank you for reading! Reviews are much appreciated!_

_I'm still taking requests! Check my profile for more info!_


End file.
